


Enigmatic Bond

by xpolexia



Series: Enigmatic Bond [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpolexia/pseuds/xpolexia
Summary: A tragic death brings forth an unlikely friendship between a young Haruhi Fujioka and a slightly older Kyouya Ootori. Now what happens when 10 years later her journey at Ouran Academy begins and Kyouya is there to guide her every step of the way?





	1. Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction EVER and I've been debating for the longest time about writing one. I simply adore this pair and I really wanted to write about them in a way that I haven't seen done before. Also I'm at loss when it comes to formatting my paragraphs and dialogues so please bare with me.

10 years ago...

Hospitals are definitely one of the most depressing places you can be. The cold, gloomy atmosphere itself makes a person shudder as soon as they enter. Not to mention the heartbreaking conditions that went on within the thousands of rooms. No denying it, Ryoji Fujioka certainly despised them. However, upon entering this certain time around he felt completely anxious and had this gut-wrenching feeling that something was terribly wrong. Kotoko, his wife, had been feeling terribly ill for the past two weeks, but thought nothing of it, ignoring the growing pain in her stomach. On this dreadful morning after dropping off their daughter at school, he returned home to find his wife sprawled out on the kitchen floor. He brought his wife immediately to the hospital after she fell unconscious. Ryoji had brought her to the best hospital in Japan knowing that there was a greater possibility of her surviving whatever it was that she caught. He knew if there was anything wrong they would surely be able to diagnose and treat it. However, by the time she got there it was too late.

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife didn't make it." 

These were the words that left Ryoji Fujioka completely devastated. 'This can't be happening. This has to be some sort of sick joke.' He thought to himself momentarily. He tried his best to not cry in front of the other people in the waiting room, but Ryoji couldn't help the few tears that managed to escape. All at once different memories of him and his wife flooded his mind. All the dates they shared, the petty arguments that almost broke them apart, introducing each other to their family, getting married, and lastly the birth of their only daughter. Realization hit him hard. 'Oh no, my poor Haruhi. How do I even explain this to her?' Ryoji couldn't help but grimace at the thought of him telling her why her mother wasn't going to be around anymore. 'This isn't going to be easy.' He thought and with that he silently left the hospital to wait for the inevitable confrontation.

A few hours later...

Ryoji had to return to the hospital to discuss matters with the doctors. When he revealed the news to his daughter on their way back he was shocked at how quiet and almost calm the girl was. 'Maybe she doesn't understand? I mean she is only five years old...' His mind wandered to what she could possibly be feeling. Finally after some time the girl spoke in a faint whisper.

"So you mean I won't get to see mommy anymore?" 

Haruhi's whole world seemed to crumble around her. She was on the verge of tears and couldn't process what was actually going on. 'This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real..' was all she could think of. By now tears were streaming down her face and her breathing became uneven. Ryoji comforted her, trying his best to hold back his own tears and brought her near him. 

"Shhh baby, it's going to be alright. Mommy's watching over us now, she'll always be with us." Haruhi held on tightly to her dad. They stayed like that until they arrived at the hospital. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried being brave; however, she dreaded going inside and didn't want to see her mother in such a poor condition. 

"You can stay in the waiting room or come with me to see mommy, Haruhi. What do you want to do?" He waited for what seemed like an eternity before she finally managed to say she'd rather wait. Ryoji nodded and gave her one last hug before leaving her. 

Haruhi hated this whole situation, she still couldn't believe this was happening to her. 'How can she be gone? How could she just leave us?' Soon with all the overthinking she was sobbing again. "Why mommy, why can't you still be here?" She whispered to herself. Haruhi was so caught up in crying she didn't even notice the young boy who was watching from a distance and slowly approached her. 

"Um, excuse me, but what's wrong?" The young boy with glasses had asked. He couldn't help but notice the small girl huddled in the chair, crying her eyes out. 

Haruhi jumped slightly at the voice that seemed so near. She looked up and noticed the boy in front of her. 

"What?" she barely managed to choke out.

"I asked what was wrong. I was sitting over there waiting for my father" he pointed to where he was sitting before, "when I saw that you started crying." He waited patiently for her to reply. To be completely honest he wasn't sure what possessed him to come and check on the girl. He didn't know her and therefore wasn't obligated to talk to her, yet, despite that, he still approached her. He was almost certain he knew what was wrong, but didn't want to assume and make the situation worse.

Haruhi looked at where he had pointed and then back to him. After a while she hesitantly replied, "Well you see.. my mom.. she passed away this morning while I was at school.." Her voice was trembling all the while trying to spit out her answer. More tears followed after the sentence left her mouth and her head fell back down. 

"Oh I see, I'm very sorry to hear that. I know what it's like losing a mother. Mine passed away as well." The spectacled boy replied in a slightly sadder tone. He felt bad for the little girl, he still felt the pain of his own mom passing away and knew how hard it was to deal with at first. 

She froze when she heard this bit of information this random boy had told her. Slowly she lifted her head to meet his sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we're sort of in the same boat then, huh?" She tried making conversation, to try and take her mind off her mother if even only for a brief moment. "My name is Haruhi by the way." She gave a small smile and wiped away her tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

He gave a slight nod and smiled back at her. "My name's Kyouya, nice to meet you. Although it would've been better if we met in a nicer place." Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses back into place. 

"Yeah I suppose you're right." She said quietly. He kept looking at her and she couldn't help but fidget under his intense gaze. 

"Why are you here?" she blurted out without thinking. 

Kyouya was taken aback by her sudden question. 'Hmm should I really tell her who I am? I don't think she knows since she is a commoner, otherwise she would definitely be acting differently around me..' He cleared his throat before answering. 

"I'm here visiting with my father. We check our hospitals every once in awhile to make sure everything's running smoothly. Us Ootori's must remain on top you know." Kyouya said the last part with a hint of pride and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. 

"So your dad owns this whole hospital?" she asked gingerly. He gave a small nod and her eyes widened. Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. Haruhi was about to ask what was so funny when she heard her dad call out her name.

"Haruhi sweetie, are you ready to go home now? We have a lot to do and prepare for when-" he stopped mid sentence to look at the boy standing next to her, "Haruhi, who's this?" She looked up at her dad and then back at Kyoya who tilted his head slightly upon the arrival of her dad.

"Dad this is Kyouya. He helped me feel a little better while you were talking to the doctors." She smiled slightly and turned back to the boy. "Thank you Kyoya, for helping me that is." She got up from her seat and gave the boy a hug, which startled him at first, but he slowly hugged her back. 

They pulled apart and he replied, "I'm glad I could help Haruhi. Hopefully we'll meet again one day." With that being said, he bowed (out of politeness) to Ryoji and walked away. 'Well at least they have each other.' He was soon gone from their sights and the both of them left right after. 

The next couple of months were definitely the hardest the now family of two ever had to deal with. Haruhi took on all the chores of the house, including cooking and taking care of her father. Ryoji was constantly working to support him and his little girl. He wanted her to have anything and everything she ever wanted. He couldn't help but feel helpless when he saw his little girl growing up so quickly. 'Oh Kotoko, our baby girl is growing up so fast in such a short amount of time, I wish you were still here..' 

One year later...

Haruhi had just gotten home from school and checked the mail while walking upstairs to her and her father's apartment. This little routine she had became an everyday thing. She would come home, start on her assignments, then proceed with the chores and cooking. She looked through the mail not paying attention until a letter addressed to her by a certain spectacled boy caught her attention. 'No way..' she thought almost afraid to open the envelope. 'How did he find out where I live?' She opened the letter cautiously and read it eagerly. 

Dear Haruhi,

The other day I remembered our small encounter we had at my family's hospital and I just wanted to see how you've been? I don't normally do things like this, but since I know how hard it is to lose someone so dear to you, I just wanted to remind and let you know that you're not alone. Also I know you're probably questioning how I found your address. I had one of my servants help me find out where you live. I apologize, I just wanted to see how you were and how you were adjusting. Well that's all I have to say really, I hope you reply so I at least know you're okay.

Sincerely,  
Kyouya Ootori

She stared at the letter, reading it over and over again. Haruhi felt a little happy at knowing this random boy wrote to ask how she was doing. In fact, this was one of the few times she felt happy since her mother's death. "Looks like I've made a new friend, mom." She said out loud to her mother as if she were actually there. It was something she started doing that made her feel closer to her mother. She put the letter down and began her homework, then soon after the chores and cooking. Later that night when her father was already fast asleep, she got out a blank paper and wrote back to Kyouya. The next morning she mailed the letter before school.

And that's how an unlikely friendship was born between Haruhi Fujioka and Kyouya Ootori. The two wrote each other whenever they got the chance and became the closest of friends.


	2. Preparation

It was the day before a new school year started and Haruhi Fujioka couldn't be more excited. She passed the entrance exams to Ouran Academy with flying colors; no one ever doubted her to begin with when it came to her schooling. It was true, she had been number one in her class every year since the beginning of her schooling days, but to finally be awarded with something so great as a scholarship to an outstanding school was an amazing feeling. The young girl prided herself in her work and studied countless hours to maintain her impeccable grades, she was truly a scholar. She had to admit though, she was slightly nervous when her childhood friend presented the scholarship opportunity to her.  
  
_Flashback..._  
  
_"You know Haruhi.." Kyouya said as he was skimming through his notes, preparing for finals that upcoming week "Ouran has a scholarship based entrance exam that you could apply to."_  
  
_The two teens were at Haruhi's place studying for their finals. Haruhi was completely submerged in one of her textbooks, trying to memorize the different formulas that were taught that day. Although no one had ever surpassed her academically wise, she still deemed it necessary to go over everything thoroughly._  
  
_"You're saying you want me to try to apply to Ouran? A place where there are thousands of other rich bastards like you?" she said distractedly, her head still buried in her book._  
  
_Kyouya only rolled his eyes at her remark. He had gotten used to the nickname and knew she was only teasing._  
  
_"Of course I do. It's a great opportunity and you can't disagree with me either. You'll be educated by the finest instructors and not only that, but graduating from Ouran would look quite well on your transcripts." he explained as if it were the most logical explanation out there._  
  
_She finally looked up to see Kyouya typing away on his laptop. She knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. Not to mention the thought of her attending the same school as Kyouya made her feel a little strange as well. She would be the ONLY commoner there! She'd stick out like a sore thumb without a doubt._  
  
_"Believe me, I know if I were to attend an elite school such as Ouran it'd look great when applying. But.." she hesitated trying to find the right words to voice what she felt "A part of me can't help but feel nervous considering I would be the only student from a low background. I'll be alone."_  
  
_Kyouya snapped his head up upon hearing the word 'nervous' slip out of her mouth. Never had this girl whom he'd grown rather close to show any sign of weakness. Which is why hearing her doubt herself didn't sit well with him._  
_  
_ "Come on now Haru, you and I both know something as insignificant as one's upbringing has nothing to do with how one works. While it is true about you being the only commoner there, you can't sit there and tell me that you'll be alone." he stated in a matter of factly tone.

_"Honestly, you say that as if I'm going to leave you completely stranded. You do know I'll be there to help you with whatever you need, right?"_  
  
_Throughout the years of getting to know the youngest Ootori, she found that he wasn't always so calculating and cold as he appeared. Sure he acts that way with everyone, including herself, but there was more to him that most people didn't see. He could be nice for the simple fact that he wanted to be, nothing more or less. However, him being so warm and nice only happened on special occasions. This talk being one of them._  
  
_"Yeah I know you will Kyo and I greatly appreciate it." she sighed before continuing "You're right, I give. I'll get the application for the scholarship tomorrow before class."_  
  
_At this Kyouya smirked before he rummaged through the papers that were on the side of his laptop. He then handed her the papers that he had been looking for._  
  
_"I knew you'd say that, so I took it upon myself to get the paperwork for you." he said cooly._  
  
_Now it was Haruhi's turn to roll her eyes. 'Of course he already got me the application.' she thought._  
  
_Present Time..._  
  
Starting somewhere new that was also a totally different atmosphere than what she was used to gave her a rush like no other. Not to mention the fact that she had to remain at the top of her class, otherwise she'd be kicked out of Ouran. Despite that she wasn't nervous at all. She knew she could overcome and do anything if she really put her mind to it.  
  
She even got ahead in the classes she'd be taking at Ouran with Kyouya's help. Since she would be in the same class he was in for his first year he gave her old assignments, notes, and the textbooks she would need. Haruhi was very grateful for this and went over as much as she could before summer ended. Studying was something both Haruhi and Kyouya did a lot this past summer. Kyouya would usually come over to her house so they could hang out and be productive at the same time. The youngest Ootori would even stay for dinner sometimes, much to her father's delight.  
  
All these memories and thoughts of summer were running through her mind as Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket getting last minute groceries. She was so lost in thought about the amount of time her and Kyouya devoted to their studies that she didn't notice two younger boys coming up from behind her. Before she knew it one of the boys had stuck some gum in her hair.  
  
"Hey! What the hell's your problem?!" she yelled; however, she noticed just a second too late for the boys had already started running off.  
  
"Great, of course this would happen to me and on the day before school." she muttered to herself.  
  
Haruhi hurried home to inspect the damage that had been done. She tried anything and everything to get the gum out of her long hair, but to no avail.  
  
'I guess this means I'll have to cut it.' she thought, finally giving up. 'I'll have dad cut it seeing as I don't really have experience with these types of things.'  
  
She sighed and put her hair up, not wanting to deal with it anymore and began making dinner. She quickly started the cooking, bringing all the ingredients together to make something special for dinner. It was one of the recipes her mother had created and left behind. "I really miss you mom. I can't believe it's been ten years without you." she said to herself as she started serving the meal, knowing her dad would be home any minute "I hope you're proud of me for getting into Ouran Academy." Within seconds after her statement her father had made his usual grand entrance.  
  
"Haruhi, I'm home!" he said in a rather higher than usual sing song voice.  
  
"Welcome home dad!" she beamed "Hurry and go clean up, dinner's ready."  
  
The two ate and talked about how their days went. Ranka (his stage name and what he now preferred to be called), who worked at an okama bar, talked about the different customers he entertained that day. Haruhi didn't care in the slightest that her father was a cross-dresser or his choice of work. All she cared about was his happiness and making sure he was taken care of.  
  
"Honey, what's that in your hair? Is it a clip or something?" he questioned as he pointed to the gum.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. These two idiots decided it would be funny to stick gum in my hair. I already tried everything I could to get it out, but with no luck as you can see. Can you cut my hair for me? I would've done it myself except I don't really trust myself." she admitted.  
  
Ranka got carried away with his emotions as he declared he would seek revenge on the two troublemakers who messed with his daughter. Haruhi could only laugh at her dad's antics and brought him back to reality.  
  
"So dad, can you please cut it? she said trying to catch his attention.  
  
"Of course I will sweetie, you can count on me!" he replied already thinking of the different ways he could style her hair.  
  
They soon finished dinner and both cleaned up their messes before they started on her hair. Ranka would take great pleasure in styling his little Haruhi seeing as she was a stubborn girl and didn't allow her father to have control of what she wore or did to her hair anymore.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought to himself and began working his magic.  
  
Half an hour later he was done and presented his work to Haruhi, handing her a mirror so she could inspect herself.  
  
"Wow dad, I have to say you did a really great job. You could be a hair stylist you know." she said while checking herself out.  
  
Her hair was now styled in an almost pixie cut and her bangs were now side swept rather than straight across. She ruffled her hair and looked at herself from different angles.  
  
'I could be mistaken for a boy now that I think about.' she mused 'Not that it really matters anyway, as long as that damn gum is gone.'  
  
"Thanks dad, I love it!" she turned to tell him happily and gave him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome Haruhi, anything for my little girl." he replied hugging her back.  
  
The night went on and Haruhi started preparing for the next day. She was getting her book bag ready, making sure she had everything. Then she picked out what she would wear the next day. The school required their students to wear a uniform, but she couldn't afford it (not that she cared), so she settled on clothes that almost resembled those of the boys ensemble. 'No way in hell am I wearing that tacky, yellow dress.' she thought in disgust. Managing to get everything done for the next day, she decided on going to bed early that night and said goodnight to her father.  
  
'Hm, maybe I should text Kyouya and ask if he can show me around tomorrow before class starts. I don't want to be late on my first day.' she debated mentally whether or not she should text and finally decided on contacting her friend.  
  
She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Kyouya.  
  
**_Hey Kyo, can you show me around tomorrow before class starts? Normally I'd do this on my own, but I don't want to get lost seeing as the school's so big and it's my first day._ ** ****_  
_  
Almost instantly he replied.  
  
**_Of course. I was planning on assisting you anyways. I'll pick you up tomorrow so be ready early please. Goodnight Haru, see you tomorrow._ **  
  
She wanted to protest, saying she could take the train to school, but knew it was pointless and sighed.  
  
**_Thank you Kyo, goodnight and see you tomorrow._ **  
  
With that she set her alarm and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, I'm surprised people actually took the time to read my story; you don't know how happy it makes me! With that being said, I have so many ideas about how I want this story to progress, but we'll see how things play out as time goes on. I also really want to go into depth about how close Kyouya and Haruhi have gotten, but I'm waiting for the right moment to present itself. Anyways, thanks again and I'm going to try and update every Friday or Saturday.


	3. Ever-changing Life

Haruhi awoke to one of the most annoying sounds she had ever heard. She slowly opened her eyes to check the time. _6:00 AM._ She groaned and hit snooze. ‘Five more minutes’ she thought. This process went on for half an hour before she reluctantly decided it was time to get up.

_'I better hurry before Kyo gets here,’_ she thought momentarily, _‘I know how moody he can be in the mornings and I don't want to keep him waiting.’_

She thought back to the few occasions where she had been on the receiving end of his sleep deprived wrath and shuddered. She recalled one that stood out the most. They had planned to spend the day at a festival (more like Haruhi planned) being held in her town. The plan was simple: Kyouya would pick her up early in the morning, (much to his dismay) go out to eat and then head to the festival. Well somehow, one way or another, Haruhi found herself at the Ootori household, in Kyouya’s room, at the edge of Kyouya's bed trying to wake him up. That resulted in numerous curses, followed by some thrown objects. She secretly dreaded his arrival and hoped he wasn't in such a foul mood.

“Haruhi, I think Kyouya just pulled up!” Ranka called from the kitchen, peering out into the street.

She squealed slightly and grabbed her things, making a dash for the door. As soon as she was finished putting her shoes on there was a knock at the door.

“Good morning Haruhi. Are you ready to leave?” came Kyouya’s monotone voice.

“Good morning Kyo-” she was cut off by Ranka’s sudden intrusion.

“Why good morning Kyouya!” Ranka gushed before getting into a more serious tone, “Please do take care of my little Haruhi today, I’m entrusting her with you.”

“Good morning Ranka.” Kyouya smiled politely, “You can rest assured that I won't let anything happen to her.”

“Good. Now off to school you two, don't want you to be late on the first day!” he returned to his bubbly voice and shoved the two teens out onto the porch.

Haruhi chuckled nervously and glanced up at Kyouya, “Heh, sorry about that. You know how my dad can get.”

He raised his eyebrow at her in question “Haruhi, your hair. What happened to it?”

“Yesterday some jerks decided it would be funny to stick gum in my hair. Getting gum out is a real pain, so I asked my dad to chop it off.” She shrugged before walking ahead of him. “Why? Does it look bad?”

Kyouya met up with her at the bottom of the staircase and waited for the limo door to be opened for them before replying, “Quite the opposite in fact. That hairstyle suits you, but I must say,” he looked over her choice of clothes and new haircut, “you’ll most likely be mistaken as a male student.”

Haruhi noted how calm and neutral he seemed. She couldn't detect any grumpiness from him which meant she was in the clear.

She snorted and responded flatly, “Like I care! In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are.”

“I couldn't agree more.” and with that the topic was closed.

They rode in comfortable silence for the next fifteen minutes. Kyouya was on his laptop checking up on last minute business and Haruhi was again making sure she had all her school materials.

Haruhi could only gape once the school came into view. To say Ouran was a big campus was a total understatement. She was in complete awe at how beautiful the buildings and school grounds were. The whole place screamed sophistication and money.

“Come on Haruhi, we don't have all day.”

She didn't even notice that the car had stopped and Kyouya was outside waiting for her to join him.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought.” she said sheepishly.

“Yes, I noticed, please don't let that become a habit.” he retorted.

They began their little tour of the school. Kyouya pointed out all the buildings and what each one was for. He even showed her where the elementary and middle school were since she was curious about where he had attended his previous years.

It was now ten minutes till their first class started, so he led her to her respective building where all the first years were.

“Here's Class 1-A. I'll come pick you up once the lunch bell rings, so please don't leave. I don't want to spend my whole lunch looking for you if you manage to get lost.” he said jokingly.

Before stepping inside her class she rolled her eyes at his remark, “I wouldn't dream of causing you any trouble. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Kyouya shook his head in amusement and headed to the next building over where his classroom was.

The next couple of hours seemed to pass by rather slowly. The lessons being taught were subjects she had already seen or learned because of Kyouya. Despite this, she kept up with the different lectures and added a couple new things to her notes. She enjoyed class immensely; however, she was slightly irritated at who she was assigned to sit next to. Haruhi found herself sitting between twins that went by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They didn't do anything to her specifically, but the small comments they made here and there is what got under her skin. She brushed it off though and focused her attention back on her teacher.

Thirty minutes later the bell rang meaning it was now time for lunch. Haruhi took her time packing away her notes and books in order to kill time until Kyouya came.

“I said to meet me outside you know.”

Haruhi spun around and was met by a pair of onyx eyes gazing at her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she shoved everything into her bag.

She gave an exasperated sigh, “I thought you would take longer.”

“I’m in the building next to yours, so it wasn't a long walk.” he replies while walking back to the door. He stops in front of it and waits for her to follow.

“Right. Well do you usually do anything for lunch? I don't want to intrude.” she said as she walked out into the halls with him.

“I’m usually with Tamaki going over some extravagant idea of his, but I told him during class that I would be busy today.” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kyouya remembered how crushed Tamaki had looked when he informed him of his absence during lunch. He found the blonde’s abrupt burst of emotions entertaining.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at his remark. “I’m surprised you two have gotten so close considering how annoying you make him out to be sometimes.”

Kyouya shot her a quick glance before replying, “He may be a moron, but he is quite.. unique. I’ll introduce you one of these days, I feel like you two would get along rather well.”

Haruhi shrugged in response. “If you say so Kyo.”

They walked past the cafeteria and outside to the school gardens. Haruhi had packed a bento with leftovers from the day before and Kyouya simply stated he wasn't hungry. They sat under a shaded spot and talked about how their first day’s were going. Kyouya told her how normal his first day had been so far. He took class serious and she knew that. He could not and would not allow himself to slack off, even if it was the first day. Haruhi then told Kyouya how easy her lectures had been so far and thanked him for the notes. Before she could start talking about the twins the bell had rung again indicating it was time to return to class.

Haruhi packed away the remainings of her lunch and the two teens were off back to class. “Hey Kyouya, do you mind giving me a ride home today? You know I wouldn't ask, but I forgot my bus money and I need to get there before my dad comes home so I can have dinner ready.”

Kyouya contemplated his schedule and nodded in approval. “That shouldn't be a problem. Just meet me at the Host Club afterschool. We won't be open today, but we’ll be going over preparations for the upcoming week.”

Haruhi shook her head and a small chuckle escaped her lips. “From what you've told me it's always you doing the preparing for events and such.”

“As true as that is, I still need their input and preferences for certain things.” he said as he held the door to her classroom open for her. “It’s in Music Room #3 at the end of the Northern hallway, top floor of the South Wing. I’ll see you later Haru.”

Haruhi gave a slight nod in acknowledgment and went to her seat. “See you Kyo.”

Class dragged on once again, but this time it was slightly different. The students in the room were a little more rowdy as the school day was ending. Haruhi remained silent despite their being group discussions. The teacher gave them their assignments for class and Haruhi began working on it right away. The remaining two hours of the school day were a complete blur. One minute Haruhi was in her class finishing up her work, the next thing she knew class was over and she was making her way towards the host club.

Haruhi walked at a slow place taking in her surroundings. She couldn't grasp how truly beautiful the hallways were, especially with the huge windows overlooking the pond outside.

_‘I can't believe it's been ten years mom. Can you see me now? I never imagined myself attending a school like Ouran. I still can't wrap my head around it. I really wish you were here, I miss you so much.’_ she thought sadly.

The young scholarship student kept walking for a few more minutes before she approached the music room.

Haruhi paused before opening the door. “Here goes nothing.”

When she opened the door she was greeted by five curious faces staring at her. She looked over all the faces. There was Kyouya sitting at the head of the table, Tamaki who was standing beside him, the Hitachiin twins sitting to the side of them, and two other boys sitting across from them.

The twins were the first to speak. “Oh wow, it's a boy.”

“Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?”

Haruhi’s eyes narrowed. _‘Is he really going to lead them on and pretend I’m a boy?’_

Hikaru and Kaoru both shrugged. “Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him.”

Kyouya only smirked. _‘This is going to be fun.’_

He quickly responded, “Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student.”

Now it was Tamaki’s turn to speak up, “What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about.”

Said honor student was taken aback by his knowledge of her name. _‘Did Kyouya tell them about me?’_

Haruhi finally decided to say something and kept her gaze solely on a certain raven haired boy. “How did you know my name?”

Kyouya responded, keeping a straight face. “Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka.”

Haruhi’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _‘I can't believe him! He probably planned this whole thing out just to mess with me.’_

She hesitantly replied, “Well ah-thank you, I guess.”

The blonde approached Haruhi and stood behind her while placing an arm around her. “You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy.” Haruhi tried getting away from him, but to no avail, Tamaki only sauntered after her. “It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others.”

Haruhi’s patience was slipping. “I think you're taking this poor thing too far.”

Tamaki’s dramatics were beginning to get the best of him. “Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!”

Haruhi rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the door. “I’m outta here.” _‘I bet Kyo’s really getting a kick out of this.’_ she thought in annoyance.

Finally the smallest of the two boys whom Haruhi didn't know pulled her back towards the group of boys. “Hey! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool!”

_‘What is it with these rich people and their fascination with me being a commoner?’_

She responded flatly, “I’m not a hero, I’m an honor student.”

Tamaki's next words caught Haruhi’s attention. “I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay.”

Haruhi glared at Kyouya who was in return smirking at the situation that was unraveling. _‘That's it. Kyouya is so dead.’_

She decided to just go along with it, she was too tired and annoyed to fight her current predicament any longer. “Openly what?”

However, Tamaki didn't hear her and went on rambling, “So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?”

Haruhi began to panic. “I uh... I-It's not like that. I was-” but she was cut off before she could finish.

Tamaki approached, inches away from her face and cupped her chin. “Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?”

She couldn't take it anymore and backed away, knocking over a very expensive looking vase in the process. It all happened slowly as Haruhi tried grabbing it, but failing miserably as it slipped through her fingers. She stared at the broken vase in horror realizing what she had just done.

The twins peered over her shoulders. “Awww.”

Hikaru spoke first, “We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.”

Then right after Kaoru spoke, “Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen.”

The color drained from Haruhi’s face. “What, eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?” She looked back at the twins in embarrassment. “I’m gonna have to pay you back.”

She mentally scolded all of them, _‘They can't be serious! Why have such an expensive vase in a host club? Where's the logic and point in that?!’_

Both twins spoke in unison, “With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform.”

Haruhi's embarrassment only increased knowing that their statement was true.

Then Kyouya’s words caught everyone's attention. “Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?”

Haruhi froze in her place. _‘Yup. This damn rich bastard totally planned all of this.”_

Tamaki took a seat as he explained her punishment. “There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog.”

All the boys were now surrounding her, examining her almost as if she were some strange entity.

Haruhi was in complete shock. _‘I can tell this won't be ending well.’_

With that Haruhi had passed out due to all the stress and the thought of her new, ever-changing life she was about to embark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like this chapter, kinda don't at the same time. Still trying to set this story up for what I have planned.


	4. Unexpected

Haruhi awoke moments later to a pair of calculating eyes looking at her. She was now lying down on one of the many couches in the room. Kyouya was sitting beside her on the couch, black notebook in hand, examining her to see if she was alright _._ She looked around the room and noticed everyone else was gone.

“Oh good, you’re up. You know, I would prefer it if you didn’t cause such a scene in front of the club.” Kyouya stated as if their current situation was completely normal.

Haruhi’s thoughts were all scrambled. She tried sitting up, but stopped immediately. She winced at her now throbbing headache and slowly lay back down.  “Where did everyone else go?”

“I asked them to leave so I could make sure you were alright. They didn’t want to leave at first, but I managed to persuade them.”

Kyouya got up from his spot on the couch and sat on one of the chairs beside her so she could have some space. He jotted something down in his notebook then closed it. He put it on the small table near them and sighed. “Try not to make any harsh or abrupt movements. Just relax and rest for a bit.”

Haruhi did as she was told knowing Kyouya had some sort of knowledge in the medical field. She relaxed into the couch and got lost in thought. Then she remembered how she got there in the first place. She turned her head slightly so she could properly see him. “Kyouya! How could you let them think I was a boy? Now I practically have to be your slave!”

She didn’t mean to raise her voice, in fact she was surprised by her own tone once the words had left her mouth.

Kyouya leaned back slightly in the chair, arms folded across his chest and kept a straight face. “Please remain calm Haruhi. I had no intentions of ‘enslaving’ you to our club, that was your own reckless fault. As for not informing them about your true gender...I apologize, but you have to admit they’re all pretty gullible.”

Her cheeks turned a bright red when he mentioned her recklessness and broke eye contact. “I can’t believe you right now.”

“You’re the one that knocked over the vase.”

“I wouldn’t have knocked it over if you hadn’t told me to meet you in the clubroom!’

“I only told you to meet me here because _you_ asked for a ride home.”

Silence filled the air. Kyouya was right. He was always right and Haruhi sometimes despised him for that.

“I’m sorry for raising my voice. It’s just been a long, first day and I would’ve never imagined it ending this way.” she said in an audible whisper as she slowly turned to look at him again.

Kyouya hadn’t meant for his little scheme to go this far. He only wanted to leave Haruhi flustered, he didn’t intend for her to become indebted to them. He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a little guilty for being the cause of her current predicament.

He cleared his throat and chose to ignore her apology. “I’ll pay for your debt.”

Haruhi gazed at him with wonder in her eyes. _‘Did he really just say that?’_

Kyouya had offered and paid for many things ever since the beginning of their friendship. Whether it was something small like buying lunch or something extravagant like paying for them to take piano lessons together when they were ten. (They both didn’t have the patience to keep up with it though.) However, this was completely different. She got herself into a mess and he was willing to pay her way out.

“That’s a really generous offer Kyouya, but I can’t accept. I honestly have no one to blame other than myself. Since I got myself into this I plan to get myself out. Even if that means doing the club’s dirty work.” she said flatly with a sad smile.

“I was expecting you to say something along those lines, but you know..” he trailed off and looked at her makeshift uniform, “What if you were to become an actual member of the Host Club?”

Haruhi was as dense as ever. “What do you mean? How can I host girls when I’m a girl myself?”

Kyouya shook his head and sighed. “I mean what if we actually hide your true gender from the entire student body? I’m sure most assumed you were a boy today anyways due to your choice of clothes. You would be able to pay off your debt quicker if you were hosting rather than doing minor chores for us.”

Haruhi’s eyes widened and she finally sat up, feeling only slightly dizzy this time around. “But how? I’m not charming or anything of the sort like you and the rest of the club.”

“That isn’t entirely true. With proper training and an actual male uniform I’m sure you’ll be just fine.”

“Proper training?”

He nodded. “This is sort of like a business you know. I do trust you Haruhi, but I would like to go over some things with you before you started talking to our guests.”

She sighed in defeat. “Alright, fine, I guess. Can I just go home now? It’s been a long day.”

Kyouya nodded, then proceeded to help her get up and got their bags from the corner of the room. He called his limo to come meet them out front and soon they were driving towards Haruhi’s house. The whole ride there Kyouya was busy on his laptop, checking over emails. At one point or another his thoughts caught up with him. He stole a quick glance towards the petite body sitting across from him and mentally sighed thinking about all the tasks that he brought upon himself. He didn’t want the other host club members knowing that the commoner they found so interesting was a girl, not to mention his childhood friend. Well...not yet at least. Kyouya decided he would inform them of their friendship when the time was right; however, he’d let them all believe she was a male until they started realizing it themselves. He enjoyed toying with them whenever he got the chance. He now also had to explain to Ranka of her newfound duties at one point or another, so he figured since he was already bringing her home that this would be the perfect opportunity.

Haruhi too found herself lost in thought. Her thoughts were all over the place. One minute she was thinking about the list of chores she had to do when she got home and  the next thing she knew she was thinking about the Host Club. She kept thinking up different scenarios that might happen while working with them. Haruhi couldn’t imagine having to sit down with other girls and having to practically flirt with them.

She rubbed her temples, all this thinking was starting to give her another headache. _‘Maybe I don’t have to flirt? Maybe I could just be really friendly? But wait, what if they get the wrong idea?’_

Haruhi thought it over some more before coming to the conclusion that she’d just act totally oblivious to it all. She did it in junior high when different guys would confess to her, so why couldn't she do it now too? It's not like the girls could get too upset with her if she pretended to be unaware. Her thoughts were interrupted once her apartment building came into view and noticed the lights weren't on in her unit.

_‘Good. That means I still have time to prepare dinner.’_

The car slowly pulled up and came to a stop in front of Haruhi’s apartment building. The door was opened for them and she thanked Tachibana, Kyouya’s longtime bodyguard,(who was practically family to her) for the lift home.

“Hey Kyo, do you want to stay for dinner? I could use some help explaining all of this to my dad.” she stated as the two made their way up the stairs.

He nodded before replying, “Of course. I had planned to stay anyways to inform him of your new club activities.”

A couple hours later the youngest Ootori was saying his goodbye’s to the Fujioka’s.

“Thanks again for dinner Haruhi,” he stated with a slight smile gracing his lips and then turned to Ranka who was right behind her, “And thank you for allowing her to participate in our club Ranka. I know it’s not ideal, but I will always be looking after her. You have my word.”

Ranka nodded and bid him goodnight as he headed towards his room to let the two teens have a moment alone. To be completely honest, he was thrilled that his daughter and Kyouya would be spending even more time together. The Fujioka patriarch secretly wanted them to become even closer than they already were. Ranka knew their current relationship was completely platonic, but he couldn’t help but hope they would soon start developing feelings for one another. He just hoped the other boys in the Host Club wouldn’t get in the way of anything that may possibly happen.

Once Ranka had left the room, Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. “I thought he would’ve had a harder time understanding and accepting everything. He seems to be on board with the whole situation, but I have a hunch it’s only because he knows you’re the one that’s practically in charge of everything that goes on down there.”

“I can assure you, I’m just as surprised as you are. I know how...cautious he is when it comes to you.” Kyouya stated as he slipped his shoes on and waited at the door.

She snorted and stood next to him. “As if! You know my dad has a _major_ soft spot for you. He’s been in love with you ever since we started hanging out.”

Kyouya only smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his noise. “As true as that is, I still wanted to reassure him that you would be with me after school and that he had nothing to worry about.”

Haruhi nodded in response before unexpectedly enveloping the boy in front of her for a hug. “Thank you for being a great friend all these years, Kyo. I value our friendship a lot and I appreciate the stuff you do for me.” She broke away right after knowing Kyouya wasn’t one for physical contact. She just wanted her point getting through to him.

Kyouya was a bit shocked that Haruhi had hugged him out of nowhere, but didn’t push her away. He just let himself be embraced and listened to what she had to say.

“You’re one of my closest friends, Haru.” he stated in such a calming and somewhat happy tone.

Haruhi knew that was his own way of showing affection, she had gotten used to it by now and only smiled at him.

“I’ll be coming for you in the morning again. We'll go over what's to be expected of you and I’ll be bringing your new uniform.”

“Sounds fine by me. Thanks again Kyouya and goodnight.”

“Goodnight Haruhi, see you tomorrow.”

Haruhi watched as he made his way down the stairs and got into the limo. She closed the door once she saw the car drive off.

She went to the bathroom and began her nightly routine. She flossed and brushed her teeth then proceeded with washing her face. Haruhi made it a habit to wash her face every morning and night, she felt absolutely gross if she didn't. Once she was done she got into bed and curled up into a ball thinking about how the next day would  go. "Can you believe this is actually happening to me mom? To think I'm going to be cross-dressing like dad just to pay back my debt," she chuckled before continuing, "Maybe it won't be so bad.." She drifted off into a much needed deep sleep, completely forgetting to set her alarm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep, I already have the next chapter done since I decided to split this one up into two! I'll probably add a couple more things before uploading it though. Hopefully you guys like it!


	5. Revelation

Haruhi awoke to another annoying noise this morning, but couldn’t quite place what or where it was coming from. She slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, listening for the pounding noise once again, but it had stopped. She let her eyes adjust to the light peeking through her window shades before checking her clock.

Her breath caught her in throat once she realized how late she was. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

She jumped slightly at the thumping noises coming from the living room when realization hit her all at once.

_ ‘That’s got to be Kyouya. Oh great, I’ll never hear the end of it!’ _

Haruhi quickly jumped out of bed and started hastily running around her small room. She was trying to hurry and gather all her things, but kept tripping over the slight mess that occupied her floor. In ten minutes flat she was done and hesitantly made her way to her living room. The banging on the door had ceased and she was somewhat scared to face her ill tempered friend. Haruhi made sure everything was in order before making her way to the door and putting on her shoes. She rested her hand on the door knob and let out a deep breath. 

_ ‘I just have to remain neutral and not put him in an even more foul mood.’ _

And with that she opened the door to reveal a certain irritated boy. Kyouya was leaning against the railing, arms crossed and a glare to match the terrifying aura he was letting off.

“What took you so long?’ he spat with emphasis on the ‘long’.

Haruhi sighed and locked her door. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, I overslept.”

She turned and was met by his piercing onyx eyes. Haruhi could tell he was annoyed and it didn't help the fact that he wasn't a morning person either. The young girl tried breaking the tension. “At least we won't be  _ too  _ late for class.”

He scoffed and shook his head.  _ ‘It's definitely going to be a long day.’  _

“C’mon Haruhi, we've wasted enough time as it is because of your irresponsibility.” He said as he started to walk ahead of her.

Once they got into the limo Kyouya informed Haruhi how things worked at the Host and the people she'd be meeting. He first talked about the other hosts. Kyouya told her who they were, their social standing, and their role in the club. Next he went over some of the ladies who frequently made appearances at their club and how to handle the more difficult ones. By difficult, he meant the one’s with conflicting personalities. Haruhi understood more or less that she basically had to cater to every guests needs even if she didn't agree. Finally, Kyouya presented her with the new uniform. He had to buy a whole new set seeing as he couldn't give her one of his, he was way too tall. They soon pulled up to the school’s drop off section with just enough time to spare. 

Kyouya and Haruhi walked side by side, thinking up a way on how she could change without causing attention. Haruhi was the one to break the silence. “Do you think we could go to the club room right now? It'll be empty, right?”

“Hm, that is correct, but we’ll have to hurry.”

The two then picked up the pace and made their way to the music room. They got there within a good amount of time and Haruhi rushed towards the changing rooms. Kyouya leaned against the wall near them, waiting for her to finish so they could leave. Just then Tamaki entered the room causing Kyouya to direct his attention on his blonde friend. 

Tamaki looked genuinely surprised as he walked towards one of the other rooms in the club. “Good morning, Kyouya. What are you doing in the club room so early?” 

Kyouya adjusted his glasses on his face before responding, “I’m waiting for Haruhi. I gave him a more suitable uniform and he's changing right now. Remember what we discussed last night when you called?” 

Tamaki, who was dropping off some books for his classes in the afternoon, made his way over to his spectacled friend. “Of course I remember. Our errand boy is working his way up the ranks!”

With that being said, Haruhi reentered the room. She was now sporting official Ouran colors and looked like she belonged.

Tamaki was the first to take notice and respond. He turned a bright red and gushed over the commoner in front of him. “Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!”

Haruhi ignored his comment and looked towards Kyouya. “You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?”

Kyouya approached Haruhi. He examined her up and down before giving an approving nod. “Of course; however, this is also being added to your debt.”

Haruhi scoffed.  _ ‘This bastard.’ _

Tamaki quickly recovered from his gushing and approached Haruhi as well. “We've decided that if you can get one hundred customers to request your service we’ll completely forget about your eight million yen debt.”

Haruhi froze and looked up at the two boys in front of her. “Seriously? Then I can quit the Host Club?”

Both Tamaki and Kyouya nodded. It was all really Kyouya’s idea. He mentioned it last night to the blonde moron (as Kyouya liked to call him) and Tamaki felt it was an excellent proposal.

Kyouya then cleared his throat. “Alright we're all done here. Let's go, class is about to start.” 

The two boys bid farewell to Haruhi and went their separate ways. They all made it on time to their respective classrooms. The day went by rather fast, quicker than she anticipated. Haruhi was also surprised at all the attention she had gotten throughout the day. Girls were approaching her, whispering how cute they thought the new honor student was, and tried getting Haruhi’s attention. Even the boys in the class took notice of her, but in a slightly more irritated way. They had new competition in the ladies department. However, the most surprising thing was that the Hitachiin twins actually talked to her today and were really friendly, aside from the usual commoner remark here and there, but even that didn’t really bother her. Haruhi felt accepted and she had to admit she felt much more comfortable than the day before.

Classes had ended for the day and Haruhi was rushing to get to the club room. She went to the library to check out some books, but lost track of time and was now running a little late. The music room came into view and she picked up her pace, hoping no one would take notice of her tardiness. Haruhi slowly opened the door and peeked her head in.

“You’re twenty minutes late, Haruhi. What kept you?”

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and noticed it was Tamaki. He was sitting at one of the tables with Kyouya, drinking tea. Kyouya was on his laptop and only glanced up quickly to meet her eyes. She then looked around the room and noticed the twins were near the windows. They were on their phones, but paused to look up and watched her in amusement. Before returning her attention back to Tamaki she noticed the ones Kyouya had informed her were Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai in the back eating cake. Well more like Honey was eating cake and Mori was watching. They both waved at her and returned to whatever it was they were discussing.

Haruhi’s gaze finally returned to Tamaki. “Sorry, I was in the library and lost track of time.”

Tamaki smiled before getting up from his seat. “Just don’t let it happen again. We still have about forty minutes or so before guests start coming, so go relax or something.”

He motioned for her to sit on one of the couches, but she shook her head. “Is it okay if I sit with you and Kyouya...senpai?” 

Haruhi remembered her and Kyouya’s talk in the limo this morning and reluctantly agreed to keep the little charade going for as long as she could. She couldn’t think of a reason why Kyouya would want to fool them, but decided on doing so anyways.

Tamaki beamed and pulled out a seat right next to him for Haruhi to sit.

“Uh, thanks senpai,” Haruhi deadpanned. She looked at Kyouya for any type of assistance, but he left her to figure things out on her own, “So do the girls know I’m joining the Host Club?”

At this the other members of the Host Club had gotten up to be apart of the conversation.

The twins answered her, much to Tamaki’s dismay. “No, we figured we’d announce our new little addition at the beginning of club room activities.”

“Do you think anyone will even request me?”

The smaller blonde spoke up this time. “Of course Haru-chan! You look so cute!”

“Thanks Honey-senpai. I really hope you’re right.”

All the hosts talked and joked for the remainder of the time before they opened their doors to the public. All of them one by one took notice of small things about Haruhi and soon realized that he was actually a she. They didn’t say anything though, they would wait for her to confess first. The only one who remained in the dark was a particular blonde king who was oblivious to almost everything.

Tamaki stood up and ended their previous conversation. “Well gentlemen, it’s time to open the doors to our beloved guests.”

Everyone got into position as Kyouya went to open the doors. Before Haruhi knew it a good abundance of girls had entered and were waiting to be designated by their favorite host. Tamaki took a step forward to make the announcement. “Good afternoon ladies. I know you’re all probably wondering why we’re all standing here, but that is because we have a special announcement to make.”

Kyouya then made his way through the swarm of girls to stand beside Tamaki. “Yes that is correct. We’d like you to meet the newest addition to our Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka.”

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd followed by a couple of squeals. Haruhi also stepped forward, giving her best smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies.”

At this even more squeals were heard, even a couple of “he’s so cute!”

Kyouya spoke again, breaking the chatter amongst the girls. “Those who wish to be hosted by Haruhi please follow me this way. Everyone else please enjoy your visit.”

Kyouya led Haruhi and three girls to a table near where he would be hosting. He wanted to keep a close eye on their newest member to make sure things ran smoothly. He pulled out a chair for one of the girls and Haruhi copied him, pulling out the other chairs for the other girls.

“Right, well I’ll leave it to you then.” Kyouya turned his attention to the three girls, giving them a small smile, “I hope you have a pleasant time ladies, please excuse me.”

With that, Haruhi was left alone with the girls. She was never intimidated by girls, never had been never will. She knew how vicious some girls could be, Haruhi had first hand experience to their cruel ways. She remembered she would be the center of their constant jokes about how flat and dense she could be. She never let it phase her though. Haruhi never looked down upon anyone, nor did she ever feel belittled by anyone. However, this was a whole new experience. The newest member was thrown into a world she was unfamiliar with and didn't know if the girls were any different. Not to mention the small fact that she was pretending to be a guy. 

_ ‘Relax Haruhi. All you have to do is get one hundred requests and then you can quit.’ _ She looked over the girls in her small group and smiled. They were waiting for her to initiate the conversation.  _ ‘I can do this.’ _

Time seemed to breeze by and to her surprise, Haruhi was actually enjoying herself. Talking to the girls as a dude was weird at first, she noticed how attentive they were when she started introducing herself and why she joined the Host Club. They never once broke eye contact or seemed to be bored by what she had to say. The girls asked many questions too.  _ What's it like being an honor student? How did you join the Host Club? What kind of products do you use on your skin?  _ Those were just some of the questions thrown at her within the time she spent with them. Haruhi found that the girls here were for the most part easy to please. 

As soon as it had started, it was over and the girls were ushered out by both Hikaru and Kaoru. All eyes fell on Haruhi as the last girl left and the doors were closed. All the boys circled around her as she looked up to them from the table she was still sitting at.

Tamaki was the first to say something. “You did absolutely wonderful Haruhi! Have you really never hosted before? You seemed to pull it off quite well.”

Kyouya was the next to speak. He felt a little proud of his friend and how well she handled herself. “He's a natural.”

The other boys nodded in agreement and congratulated her on her first day. 

“Thanks guys, it means a lot,” she got up from her seat and flashed a genuine smile, “but if you don't mind, I have to get going. It's already late and I have to get home before my dad.”

Honey-senpai frowned and followed Haruhi. “Aww, do you really have to go so soon Haru-chan? We didn't even get to eat cake together!” 

Kyouya answered for her. He knew the others would be persistent about having her stay, but he knew Haruhi had duties to attend to at home. “Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time, Honey-senpai. You see Haruhi has to go home and prepare for her father to get home.”

Haruhi was busy getting her things together. She made sure she had all her notebooks and textbooks before examining her wallet. She frowned slightly, she wouldn't have enough to catch the bus afterwards. Absent mindedly she responded, “Kyo’s right, Honey-senpai. I’ll make sure to come on time tomorrow so we can eat some before the club starts.” 

Everyone froze in their spots, except Haruhi who didn't realize her mistake. Kyouya inwardly groaned. He should've known Haruhi would slip so soon.

Hikaru broke the momentary silence. “Why so informal?”

Haruhi looked up from what she was doing and it dawned on her at what had just happened. She looked at all the boys questioning stares and shot a fearful glance towards Kyouya. It practically screamed save me.

Kyouya only shook his head in response and walked over to where his laptop was. He pulled up old photos he had of both him and Haruhi as children. Kyouya motioned for the others to come take a look. “Haruhi and I are childhood friends. We’ve known each other for about ten years now.”

The other hosts mouths hung open due to the sudden revelation.

Haruhi nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry you all had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, but Kyouya over here wanted to keep it a secret.”

Tamaki grew a little annoyed and it was evident in the way he said his supposed best friend’s name. “Kyouyaaaa, why didn't you tell us?”

The boy in question knew Tamaki was probably hurt, but he'd get over it. He smirked before responding, “Oh come now, I saw an opportunity and had to take it.”

Kaoru was next to speak up. “Who would've known? We ended up with two shocking discoveries today.”

Tamaki perked up upon hearing this. “Two discoveries? What's the other?”

All the boys looked at each other, except Haruhi who was still fixated on the photos.

_ 'Of course he's completely oblivious.’  _ All the guys thought.

Hikaru spoke up. “Well for one, Haruhi and Kyouya are long time friends-”

Kaoru who snaked his way next to Hikaru, arms now draped around each other, finished his brother's sentence without missing a beat. “and second, Haruhi’s a girl.”

Three. Two. One.

“HARUHI’S A WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I'm so sorry for the huge delay! College started up about three weeks ago and it's taken me a while to get adjusted to my new schedule. Not to mention that I'm working too, so my time is even more limited. I have not forgotten about this story and I plan on continuing it. Also if you guys want to get in touch with me, you should follow my tumblr which is hrmonie. I'm active on there and you guys can even suggest things for me if you'd like. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!


End file.
